


Closer

by boyandhispen



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Songfic, kinda gross, tipsy sex tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4097539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyandhispen/pseuds/boyandhispen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lovely Anon requested I write a Razzabang fic based off of one of my fave songs, Closer,by Nine Inch Nails</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> I should point out that this is set in a scenario where its been established that Barry and Dan are attracted to eachother, and havent done anything about it for the sake of proffesionalism.  
> Also, Dan drinks.
> 
> This ones for you, Anon!

Dan doesn’t understand why they go to bars.

It was three in the morning, and the roommates were drunk. Barry had been in the bathroom of the little bar they were holed up in, and when he walked back out he was greeted by the sight of Danny being dragged out, angry and yelling with a cut on his cheek and bleeding nose. From the looks of it he had gotten into a fight, and as he hurriedly scoped out the room he saw another man in similar condition. Great.

He rushed out after the men dragging a very much intoxicated Dan out of the bar, angrily shoving at his chest. “What the /fuck/ did you do!” He shouted, watching Dan ball his fists up.“A bar fight? Are you a fucking teenager! Jesus, Dan!” He held up his hand when the other opened his mouth to yell back. “No. Dont start. Im calling a cab and im getting us home, now.”

Dan frowned, glaring but not speaking until he finished. “You dont even kniw what started it.” He tutted, wild hair hanging in front of his face. He wiped the blood off of his face with the bottom of his shirt before continuing. “He was talking about you like you belonged to him.”

Barry gave him a look.“What? /Thats/ what got you so worked up? Why the hell would you care about that!?“He realized he was inches from his friend now as Danny froze, inhaling deeply.  
Watching his friends pupils Dilate further than they were before, Barry had a revelation.“Oh…” That changed things.

His drunken mind hazed even more with glee. Dropping his voice,he looked up at dan through heavy eyelashes. “Is that it then? You’re upset that someone else thinks they can have me?” Danny’s nostrils flared and Barry leaned in closer, making him dizzy with his scent. “You know what? Maybe ill let him have me. Maybe ill go right back in there to that creep and let him fuck me right in a bathroom stall. What would you think of that?”

Dan visibly shivered, repulsed at the idea of anyone else having any kind of ownership over /his/ Barry. “You dont have anything to say? Well, I guess ill just-” Barry began, turning around before the taller male grabbed him roughly by the shoulder, spinning him around and crushing his swollen lips against Barry’s.

Groaning at the force of the kiss, Barry slid his hands up to bunch in Dan’s hair before they were interupted by their cab pulling up. Breathing heavily, Dan Dragged his room-mate into the car, tossing the fare in the general vixinity of the driver and giving him their address before pulling Barry back to him.

Barry’s mind raced, a drunk, lust-filled chant of ‘yesyesyesyesyes’ and ‘moremoremoremore’ going through his head as Dan bit down on his lower lip, hard. He moaned at the sharp pain, wondering breifly if the blood he tasted in their mouths was Danny’s or his own. Dan took the opportunity to snake his tongue into they others mouth and before he knew it they were out of the cab and stumbling into their shared apartment.

Clothes were flting in an instant, the buttons on Barry’s flannel proving difficult for intoxicated fingers, but soon enough and with the loss of a few buttons it was on the floor in a pile of ither clothes. Dan was already hard, long and leaking as he stood before Barry, and his roommates erection was swelling rapidly.

Pushing Barry towards his bedroom, Dan pushed him onto the bed with a large hand on the center of his chest before leaning over and reaching under his pillow for lube.

Barry, meanwhile,shuffled up towards the headboard and took himself in hand to stroke his erection into full hardness, moaning breathily as he did. , Dan crawled on top of him, lubing up his fingers and licking kisses unto his neck and chest. Pausing at one nipple, he bit down and reveled in the pained gasp Barry gave. He licked over it apolagetically before doing the same to the other one, making his way down over his stomach.

Barry hissed sharply as his cock was ignored, Danny skipping over it complately to suck a hickey into his inner thigh before biting down on the same spot and watching him squirm.

Nosing up his thigh, Dan spread his ass wide and dove in, showing no hesitation as he ate Barry out enthusiastically.“Fuck! Danny!” Barry yelled, cock leaking precome as he fisted himself. Dan laughed against him and it was disgusting, it was absolutely filthy and they both loved it. Pressing his fingers in besides his tongue, Dan forced two in at once, scissoring them apart and twisting them sharply.

Barry was falling apart, panting harshly and moaning at every thrust of dans fingers and tongue and before long he felt a third finger break through, and at this rate he wasn’t going to last. “Danny…. Please.” He whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut when Dan bit his other thigh.

Danny grinned, spreading his finger wide and sitting up to grip himself with one hand.“This what you want, Bear? You want my cock inside you?” Barry nodded, pleading uder his breath and and cried out sharply when Dan removed his fingers and replaced them with his lubed up cock in one swift motion. Even after his harsh preparation Danny’s cock was huge,and Barry whimpered softly as his roommate thrust into him. “Harder.” He croaked out, pulling Dan closer to him by the hair.

“Whats that? You’re gonna have to speak up.” Danny grinned, hands sliding around his thighs. Barry repeated himself, moaning out loud this time and Dan immediately sped up, slamming into him brutally.

Every movement had Barry crying out into Dan’s bedroom, and his cock was leaking,slapping against his stomach with every thrust as he was fucked harshly into the mattress. “God, youre so beautiful like this,” Dan groaned out, biting his lip breifly and pinning Barry’s arms down when he rea hed up to grab his hair again.“So hot, all spread out and begging. Its no wonder that guy wanted you. He cant have you though. No one can. Your mine.” Barry nodded his agreement wordlessly, panting harshly as Danny spoke.

“Say it.” The other man commanded, tightening his grip on the others wrists. “Say you’re mine. Say you’re my bitch, or ill stop right here and never touch you again!”  
Barry cried out into the dark, face screwing up as Danny assaulted his sweet spot. “Yours! Im yours, Danny!” He moaned.“Im your bitch, I belong to you, oh god!”

“You’re damned right. I should fuck you like this every night. Fill you up with my come again and again, day after day. In fact, I should get the full package. Keep you naked and plugged at all times, always ready for me.” They were both right on the edge, and Dan gripped Barry’s straining cock.“Gonna cum, baby…. Come on, cum with me….”

Barry’s voice rose in pitch and volume as Dan’s hips stuttered. They met in a sloppy kiss and the minute their tongues met they were both flung over the edge of ecstacy. Dan filled Barry quickly, pumping load after load into his roommate while the other came all over his hand and stomach,some of it getting to his chest and almost his chin he came so hard.

Dan’s shaking arms finally gave out and he collapsed next to Barry, instantly pulling the other to his chest with a sharp whispered ‘mine’. Barry whined softly as his opening fluttered, and he could feel Dan’s fluids leaking out of him,but he was too weak and too satisfied to care. He simply nuzzled into Dans warmth, sleep dragging his mind down fast as Dan pet his hair and whispered words of praise. They both fell asleep soon after, too spent to care about the mess or their clothes by the door or the fact that they would probably have to talk about what this meant in the morning. For now, they could pretend they hadn’t just changed their lives forever.


End file.
